Possibility
by Mariyu
Summary: The unexpected happens.


She wasn't really sure how it happened. Her world cracked at this unseen possibility and didn't quite know how to handle it.

In a small game of hide n seek, she had been separated from Issac, her partner in crime. Her partner in everything to be exact, but at that moment he was It and rules were rules. She fled to an office near the back of the house and carefully closed the door with an almost inaudible click. The excitement of the game blinded her to the fact that someone may be there working, or drinking in Maiza's case.

He stood shocked at her sudden appearance, but it changed to an almost pained yet amused smile. Miria quickly shushed him, and walked towards his desk to whisper at him in her delight of playing a game. Maiza slowly rounded the desk as she got closer, and she thought nothing of it. When she was close enough to touch him, she simply looked up and smiled brightly at his silence. The taller man gazed back down at her with an expression that was unrecognizable to Miria, jolting her insides into a surprised awareness. Quickly, he glanced to the side as he placed his cup down on his desk behind him. He spoke to her for the first time since she entered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Close you eyes for me, please."

Miria never had cause to doubt him, and in an almost automatic gesture she closed them

Warmth and the smell of cedar enveloped her. The lips that pressed to her were moist and in her shock she tried to move back, but his hands had found there way behind her. She was trapped between his larger body and one hand gripped in her hair, the other pressed into the small of her back. Miria's mind immediately went to Issac, and the difference between this kiss and all other the other kisses she had only man she has ever been with.

Issac's kisses were always in the moment, passionate but a little on the sloppy side. She gripped the lapels of Maiza's jacket, unsure of what to do. In response his hand on her back slipped further around and let his long fingers reach the side of her hip. This man, Maiza, his kiss was different. Slow and deliberate. Issac was fiery, but this was smoldering.

The smaller blonde woman made a surprised, "Oh!" into Maiza's mouth as he managed to slip his tongue through her lips. His gentle persistence began to lull her mind into a white haze. Her mind blank yet full of the man kissing her. She leaned into him, her lips tentatively kissing him back. Miria had never been kissed like this before and wasn't sure how to respond, but whatever she did was enough for Maiza to respond in the positive. He groaned, a sound which caused her skin to be set aflame. His kiss became more aggressive, almost desperate.

The hand on her hip slipped down, trailed slowly over her rear, and down to her thigh which he gripped and lifted. He held it firmly to his side, jerking her forword to bring her flush against his hips. She almost fell, but his other hand moved behind her back to hold her in place. Maiza lifted his head away from hers, and began to attack her neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh. Her gasp, snapped her out of her haze for a moment, making her realize where she was.

"M…Maiza. Stop. P-Please."

He froze at the command and slowly took his hands away from her. Her hands were still gripped on his jacket as he pulled away, and hadn't noticed until he carefully pried her hands off of him. Maiza was taking care not to look into her young face, to see the confused expression. He betrayed her trust in him and he knew it. Shame filled his entire being, and he sat back on his desk in an attempt to be further away from her.

For the past few months, he noticed that his eyes had been lingering on her. Never wanting to open that can of worms, he would just retreat to his office most days when the duo of thieves came for a visit. Having a drink or two to calm his nerves, but here she was, busting into his small sanctuary. Disrupting his resolve to stay away from her, making him feel like a dirty old man because he had her alone in his office, but he never dreamed it would go that far. He originally meant to tell her to leave as politely as possible, but she smiled at him.

Finally he looked at her and his shame intensified. She looked scared, not of him but of what he did meant.

"Miria!" Issac was outside of the room, sounding as if he was only a few doors away. Miria had to clench her mouth shut before she could automatically respond to his call. She carefully arranged her thoughts away, and spun around at the open door. Her excitement was forced, but only Maiza seemed to notice.

"You found me Issac!" She squealed as he lifted and spun her around, and he laughed triumphantly.

"Now that we are together my Darling we will hunt down the rest of our merry bunch and drink lots of champagne at our victory!"

"How exciting! To our future victory!" Issac grabbed her hand and ran out of the room in his delight, calling out to the others that they will be found.

As Miria was being dragged out, she glanced back at Maiza. Her worried expression the last thing he saw before she slipped away from his office.

Ok….so I have nothing against Issac and Miria. To be quite honest I consider them to be one person. Unfortunately I had this seedling some how planted in my brain and I couldn't get it out. So here you go. The first Maiza and Miria story. On at least. I own nothing and realize I may be killed for separating Issac and Miria in this story. Not sure if I will continue.


End file.
